


Cooking with Urasue

by dragonwiles



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwiles/pseuds/dragonwiles
Summary: Witches brought us gingerbread houses and enchanted apples, so you know the Witch Urasue, host of this offbeat cooking television show, has got kitchen know-how! Let's tune in after the commercial break and see what's for dessert. Ah! Today, Urasue's whipping up some Honey-Glazed Kikyo Rolls. Mmm, just like Mom used to necromance.





	Cooking with Urasue

Urasue strides onto the stage to applause from the studio audience as the commercial break wraps up.

Shrugging off the applause from mere humans, Urasue nevertheless continues her show by saying, "Hello, and welcome back to Cooking with Urasue. Now, let's break into the Demon Kiln and see how our Honey Glazed Kikyo Rolls are doing." She smashes through the kiln door with her scythe and examines the glazed Kikyo. "Ah yes, she's turned out nicely. The next step is to place on the Kikyo that sprig of parsley I put in my hair at the beginning of our cooking." Urasue does so.

"To test if Kikyo Rolls are done," she recommends, "stab them with your scythe. Go ahead and stick it in the skull region, it won't hurt the Kikyo a bit." Urasue stabs the head region of Kikyo with full force and Kikyo is indeed undamaged. "Ah good," Urasue cackles, "the honey glaze is falling away and cracking, our Honey Glazed Kikyo Rolls are indeed fully done. The Demon Kiln gave us this excellent personal servant in only a minute! Next time you have a party, make several Honey Glazed Kikyo Rolls at once with the Demon Kiln Oven Trays"

Small print at the bottom of the television screen reads: "Demon Kilns, Inc. Ltd. does not guarantee that soul of Honey Glazed Kikyo Rolls (TM) has not been reincarnated previously. Void where prohibited. Demon Kilns, Inc. Ltd. cannot be held liable for any loss of Jewel Shards, minor demon servants, limbs, or any other inconsequential damages. This limitation of liability does not apply to Wisconsin, California, and Canada residents. Demon Kilns may be ordered at our website or by phone: no C.O.D. charges. Ask your doctor if a Demon Kiln is right for you. No animals were harmed in the making of the Demon Kiln, but a few demons stubbed their toes."


End file.
